


Za późno

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, refleksje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refleksje Aragorna nad wojną o Pierścień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Za późno

**Za późno**

            To wszystko dzieje się za późno, myśli Aragorn przyglądając się czterem hobbitom w karczmie. Cała ta wyprawa powinna była się odbyć już dawno temu. Ale jest inaczej i musi dostosować się do sytuacji. Śledzi niziołków wzrokiem i podąża za nimi do ich kwatery. To też uczynił zbyt późno, gdyby udało mu się wcześniej do nich dotrzeć, uniknęliby przykrej i niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Rozmowa z hobbitami wyciąga na jaw kolejne rzeczy. Frodo dopiero co otrzymał list, który powinien był dostać już dawno temu. Gandalf nie przybył na umówione spotkanie. Cała ta sytuacja niepokoi go, ale prawie nic nie może zrobić. Robi więc to, co powinien. Prowadzi hobbitów  możliwie najbezpieczniejszą drogą do Rivendell. Wyruszając rankiem z Bree ma dziwne wrażenie, że cały świat składa się z mniejszych lub większych spóźnień.

***

            Wichrowy Czub nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Aragorn wie już, że popełnił błąd, stojąc zbyt długo na odsłoniętym szczycie. Wyrzuca sobie nieostrożność i pragnie chronić hobbitów, jak tylko się da. Gdy lodowy sztylet przeszywa Froda, Aragorn pierwszy raz ma wrażenie, że zawiódł. To uczucie będzie powracać jeszcze nieraz, lecz teraz o tym nie myśli. Spieszy, by znaleźć ziele athelas. Czas jest jego wrogiem. Gorączkowo przeszukuje zarośla, przyświecając sobie pochodnią. W ciemnościach ciężko jest się poruszać, ale bystre oczy Strażnika nie zawodzą. Znajduje zioła i wraca do Froda.

            Rankiem rozpoczynają wyścig. Muszą być szybsi niż mordercza trucizna. Nie mogą stracić Froda, nie mogą pozwolić, by stał się upiorem. Hobbici są wystraszeni i Aragorn część wysiłku musi wkładać w to, by utrzymać spokój. Nie chce ich dodatkowo martwić, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie mogą być konsekwencje, jeśli się spóźnią.

            Glorfindel zjawia się wśród nich jak niespodziewany promień słońca. Daje nadzieję. Dzięki niemu mogą poruszać się szybciej. Elf narzuca szybkie tempo i nawet Aragorn jest zmęczony. Ukrywa jednak własne znużenie, widząc stan hobbitów. Wszystko rozstrzyga się, gdy Upiory znów atakują. Aragorn patrzy za znikającym Asfalothem i modli się, żeby Frodo zdążył, żeby przeżył. Żeby pomoc nie przybyła za późno.

***

            Kopalnie Morii napawają go lękiem. Ma wrażenie, że stanie się coś złego. Nie może jednak zaprotestować, gdyż nie ma innej drogi. Schodzi do podziemi. Zamyka pochód, bo chce być sam. Przy okazji pilnuje, żeby żaden z hobbitów nie zamarudził w drodze i nie został w tyle. Dzień zlewa się z nocą w miejscu, gdzie nie dociera światło słoneczne.

            Niepokój wzrasta, gdy natrafiają na grób Durina. Gandalf odczytuje starą kronikę i Aragorn mimowolnie zasłuchuje się. Później wyrzuca sobie, że nie zachował odpowiedniej ostrożności. _Dum, dum_ , rozlega się nagle. Znów jest za późno. Nie mogą jeszcze uciekać, muszą powstrzymać wroga. Walka trwa, Aragorn uwija się jak w ukropie między orkami, goblinami i innymi stworami, które pierwszy raz widzi na oczy. W pewnym momencie jak w zwolnionym tempie widzi, jak dzida godzi we Froda. Z wściekłością rzuca się na orka, nie pozwalając na zadanie kolejnego ciosu. Porywa Froda na ręce i Drużyna rzuca się do ucieczki, ale Gandalf zostaje w tyle. Aragorn chce mu pomóc, lecz czarodziej nakazuje mu prowadzić resztę dalej. Z ciężkim sercem wypełnia rozkaz. Musi przyznać mu rację.

            Gandalf dołącza do nich i Aragorn przez chwilę łudzi się, że wszyscy wyjdą cało z tej przygody. Chwilę później patrzy, jak czarodziej stacza się w przepaść. Wie, że to nie jego wina, że nie mógł nic zrobić, a mimo to nie potrafi pozbyć się poczucia winy.

***

            Aragorn, gnany niepokojem, wspina się na wzgórze. Gdzie jest Frodo? Obawia się, że wydarzyło się znacznie więcej, niż powiedział Boromir. Ma nadzieję, że przeczucie tym razem go zwodzi, że nie wydarzy się tragedia pod Amon Hen. Co takiego się stało? Powtarza w myślach pytanie, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie odpowiedź. Ślady na ziemi pozwalają mu się domyślić prawdy. Wbiega na szczyt strażnicy, lecz w tym momencie docierają do niego odgłosy walki. Wśród szumu przebija się wyraźnie róg Boromira. Aragorn pędzi na dół z mieczem w dłoni. Jego obawy się ziszczają. Anduril błyszczy w jego dłoni, lecz nie ma okazji go użyć. Orkowie zniknęli.

            Wzrok Aragorna pada na wspartego o drzewo Boromira i Strażnik wie już, że się spóźnił. Nie może nic zrobić, dla Gondorczyka nie ma już nadziei. Nim umiera, zdąża powiedzieć mu istotną rzecz, która mrozi Aragornowi krew w żyłach. Merry i Pippin zostali porwani.

            Aragorn staje przed trudnym wyborem. Co zrobić? Pójść za Frodem czy ścigać orków? Wie, że jego decyzja, jakiejkolwiek nie podejmie, będzie brzemienna w skutki. Legolas i Gimli pomagają mu, choć może nawet nie wiedzą, jak bardzo. Frodo jest już poza ich zasięgiem i nic już nie zrobią, by mu pomóc. Jednakże Merry i Pippin, wedle słów Boromira, żyją i są w niewoli. Aragorn podejmuje decyzję i rozpoczyna morderczy pościg. Nie może zawieść.

***

            Aragorn patrzy na zastępy Sarumana otaczające Helmowy Jar i obawia się, że obrona nie wytrzyma. Jest ich zbyt mało, nie zdołają powstrzymać takiej siły i nienawiści. Zbyt późno Theoden obudził się i przejrzał na oczy. Teraz mogą już tylko zginąć z honorem z mieczem w ręku. Mimo to staje na murach wraz z przyjaciółmi, gotów zrobić wszystko, by Helmowy Jar pozostał niezdobyty. Broni bramy u boku Eomera, po trzykroć odpierając ataki wroga.

            Gdy w końcu orkowie wdzierają się do środka, prawie wbrew sobie gromkim głosem woła, by się nie poddawać, bo wciąż jest nadzieja. Anduril błyszczy w mroku, nieustannie dobywany z pochwy. Aragorn wciąż desperacko stara się wierzyć w to, że jutro nadejdzie, chociaż potyka się już ze zmęczenia. Inni wokół również są znużeni, tylko elf pozostaje niewzruszony. Gdy wschodzi świt, wraz z królem Theodenem i Rohirrimami rusza do boju. Nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że będzie to jego ostatnia bitwa. Jeśli Gandalf znów się spóźni, ten dzień będzie początkiem ostatecznej zagłady Rohanu. Aragorn staje wraz z królem na skraju starego Szańca i przez chwilę wątpi, czy ze zmęczenia wyobraźnia nie zaczyna płatać mu figli. Ale nie, nie myli go wzrok.

            Gandalf sprowadził pomoc, choć zgoła nieoczekiwaną. Dźwięk rogu sprawia, że Aragorn odrywa wzrok od bujnego lasu, który pokrył zieloną dolinę. Na wzgórzu widzi Erkenbarda z oddziałem i już wie, że tym razem pomoc się nie spóźniła, że są ocaleni.

***

            Szara Drużyna mknie przez skalistą dolinę. Aragorn jedzie na czele, gnany niepokojem i niepewnością. Chwilami obecność Dunedainów i braci działa na niego kojąco, ale tylko chwilami. Nie potrafi odegnać od siebie obawy, że się spóźni. Wszystko zależy teraz od Umarłych. Pozwolili im przejść, lecz czy usłuchają wezwania? Czy zechcą dopełnić przysięgi, by zaznać w końcu spokoju? Droga do Głazu na Erech jest nie tylko morderczą jazdą. To godziny lęku i niepewności. Odpowiedzą, nie odpowiedzą, odpowiedzą, nie odpowiedzą…

            Gdy wreszcie na jego pytanie pada odpowiedź, że przyszli dopełnić przysięgi, Aragorn przez chwilę oddycha z ulgą. Nie czas teraz jednak na postój. Ruszają w forsowną drogę z samego rana, a Umarli ciągną za nimi. Ich przezroczyste proporce łopoczą na wietrze wespół z chorągwią Aragorna. Gnają wciąż naprzód, otoczeni milczącym korowodem. Wizja płonącego Minas Tirith spędza Aragornowi z oczu resztki snu, którego tak bardzo potrzebuje. Bliźniacy próbują nakłonić go do chwili odpoczynku, ale odmawia. Nie może się zatrzymać, popędza konie do granic wytrzymałości. Nie może, nie może się spóźnić!

***

            Minas Tirith ocalało. Zwycięstwo wiele ich kosztowało, a śmierć zebrała bogate żniwo. Aragorn wie jednak, że to jeszcze nie koniec wojny. To dopiero początek. Wraz z innymi decyduje się na coś, co wielu uznałoby za szaleństwo. Nikt nie jest zmuszony, by za nim podążyć, lecz chętnych nie brakuje. Gondorczycy garną do Aragorna. Choć nieoficjalnie, uznają w nim króla. Formują się zastępy.

            Aragorn wyrusza na czele armii. Ma tylko jedną szansę. Nie może wiedzieć, czy to, co robi, ma sens, czy też przyspieszy tylko klęskę świata. Mimo to decyduje się na ten krok. Gandalf jadący u jego boku dodaje mu otuchy. Okolica jest ponura, wszędzie widać morderczą działalność Saurona.  Ten widok wzbudza w nim gniew i utwierdza w przekonaniu, że musi coś zrobić. Prowadzi wojsko wprost do pułapki. Taki jest plan. Ludzie wątpią i Aragorn nie ma im tego za złe. Pozwala odejść tym, którzy się wahają. Wielu zostaje, lecz część wraca. Aragorn jedzie na czele uszczuplonej armii aż pod bramy Mordoru.

            Rozmowa z posłem jest chwilą najcięższej próby. Całe szczęście, że Gandalf bierze ją na siebie, bo Aragorn wątpi, czy zdołałby powstrzymać nienawiść, która w tym momencie gorzeje w jego sercu. Nadzieja wali się, gdy widzi połyskującą kolczugę z mithrilu. Spóźnili się, zawiedli. On zawiódł. Teraz nie ma już odwrotu, stanie naprzeciw nieprzyjacielskiej armii z mieczem w ręku i tak zginie.

            Pociechę przynosi Gandalf. Według niego nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Twierdzi, że gdyby Frodo naprawdę był w niewoli, to Sauron posiadłby już Pierścień i nie kłopotałby się zachowywaniem pozorów i wysyłaniem posła, tylko zmiażdżyłby ich jednym ciosem. Aragorn odzyskuje część wiary i rusza do walki. Nie wie, co się dokładnie dzieje wokół niego, liczy się tylko tu i teraz. Czas płynie, lecz teraz nie ma już znaczenia.

            Gdy ziemia wokół zaczyna się trząść i ponura wieża Barad Dur wali się w gruzy, Aragorn po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu odnosi wrażenie, że jednak się nie spóźnił.


End file.
